Diskussionsfaden:Entchen001/@comment-78.55.28.108-20170311192627/@comment-85.181.45.0-20170410185523
Als Kind habe ich mir die 1987iger Cartoonserie angesehen und ich liebe auch die 2003 Cartoonserie (Die Staffeln Fast Forward und Back to the Sewer finde ich vom Zeichenstil her ein bisschen befremdlich). Bisher sind für mich die IDW-Comic-Version und die 2012-Serie die besten Umsetzungen der Ninja Turtles-Story. Diese Mythologie, die sie umgibt fand und finde ich ungemein faszinierend. Wie ich schon erwähnte finde ich es bedauerlich, dass die fünfte Staffel die letzte sein soll. Die magische Sieben wäre doch was gewesen. Meine Freunde können mit den Turtles nicht sonderlich viel anfangen, daher erfreut mich dieses Wikia. Ein paar Clips, die in der Comic Con in New York City gezeigt wurden (ich war nicht dabei), zeigen, dass die Serie möglicherweise alles mit einer großen Party enden soll, ob das nur sowas wie Experimental ist weiß ich nicht. Aber die Erscheinung eines stolzen Splinters wäre wirklich klasse, wenn nicht sogar bewegend. Eric Bauza, der Originalsprecher von Tiger Claw hat auf Instagramm angekündigt, dass Tiger Claw nicht mehr auftreten wird. Die Episode End Times stellt dessen Abschiedsvorstellung dar. Finde ich voll schade, denn Tiger Claw ist für mich von den feindlichen Mutanten in der 2012-Serie am faszinierendsten. Damit wäre eine Wiederkehr von Alopex wohl unwahrscheinlich. Wie schon mal erwähnt hätte ich mir auch weitere Gastsprecher vorgestellt. Wie folgende Stars: Grant Gustin und Stephen Amell (hier ein Clip aus der ersten Episode der Serie The Flash: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GcpKzl31BWU) Wentworth Miller (hier ein Clip aus einer The Flash-Episode: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzO_bNuDNaw) Dane DeHaan (hier ein Clip aus Chronicle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4oXDZMsjvUM) Charles Dance und Peter Dinklage (hier ein Clips aus der Game of Thrones-Episode Valar Dohaeris: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4oXDZMsjvUM) Liam Cunningham (hier ein Clip aus der Game of Thrones-Episode Mhysa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ix_sHfwBJw) Isaac Hempstead-Wright (hier ein Clip aus der Game of Thrones-Episode Mhysa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VV5txCNDco0) Sean Bean und Mark Addy (hier ein Clip aus der Game of Thrones-Episode Der Königsweg: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEB5t1qRdmY) J. K. Simmons (hier ein Clip aus Spider-Man 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXmQEJrQqf8) Clark Gregg (hier ein Clips aus einer Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.-Episode: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1yjjhQo1hE) Rory McCann und Sophie Turner (hier ein Clip aus der Game of Thrones Episode Schwarzwasser: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUdRlvHCnbg) Was würden sie wohl sprechen? Menschen, Aliens, Tiermutanten oder sonstige Geschöpfe? An Halloween und Fasching können Mutanten und Aliens wirklich so unter den Menschen weilen und Belobigungen für ihre realistischen Kostüme bekommen. Anhand deiner Beschreibung würde ich auch glauben, dass deine einstige Mitschülerin Autistin gewesen sein könnte. Kinder können wirklich grausam sein, sie machen sich gerne über Leute lustig, die auf irgendeine Art und Weise von der sogenannten Norm abweichen. Kannst du das Anderssein eines anderen Menschen nicht verzeihen, bist Du noch weit ab vom Wege zur Weisheit. Chinesisches Sprichwort Gelebte Andersartigkeit wird oft vorschnell als verrückt bewertet. Horst Liebetruth Eigentlich ist jeder Mensch ein bisschen eigenartig - mal mehr, mal weniger. Ernst Ferstl Jeder Mensch ist ein anderes Land. Afrikanisches Sprichwort Die Menschen im zaristischen Russland nannten Autisten heilige Narren. Sie hielten die Betroffenen für besonders religiös und sahen in ihrem merkwürdigen Verhalten verschlüsselte Botschaften Gottes. Ein paar meiner besten Freunde haben das Asperger-Syndrom. Sie sind einfach ganz wundervolle Menschen. Mit denen kann man so schön über Bücher, Filme, Kultur und Tiefgründiges reden. Ich finde ein Autist zu sein ist keine Krankheit, man hat es einfach. Statt zu versuchen einen Autisten zu heilen, sollte man versuchen ihm zu helfen mit seiner Andersartigkeit umzugehen. Sonst sind Autisten auf ihre Art so normal wie alle anderen auch. Es kann schon schwierig sein, aber wenn man einen Autisten näher kennt, dann findet man seine Andersartigkeit keineswegs schlimm, sondern faszinierend. Leider gibt es tragische Fälle, in denen Eltern dieses Anderssein nicht akzeptieren wollen und versuchen Autisten mit fragwürdigen Therapien oder Medikamenten zum Normalsein zu zwingen. Eine US-Millionärin konnte den Autismus ihres kleinen Sohnes nicht akzeptieren. Sie wollte ihren Sohn heilen lassen und weil alles nicht funktionierte vergiftete sie ihn, sowas finde ich einfach nur abscheulich. Mehr dazu in folgendem Link: http://www.n-tv.de/panorama/Mutter-will-barmherzig-gehandelt-haben-article15196396.html Generell würde ich es schön finden, wenn ein Charakter mit Asperger-Syndrom entweder in der 2012-Serie (was wohl nicht eintreffen wird, was ich bedauerlich finde) oder sogar in den IDW-Comics auftreten würde. Würde zu gerne eines Tages in diesem Wikia folgenden Satz lesen: [Name des Autisten/der Autistin] ist der/die erste Charakter/in in einer TMNT-Hauptkontinuität, der das Asperger-Syndrom hat. Das Debüt eines solchen Charakters könnte in der Sonderserie Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe (darin werden neue Charaktere für die Haupthandlung eingeführt) oder in einer Sondergeschichte sein. Ich weiß nicht, ob das eines Tages in den IDW-Comics geschehen wird, aber ich kann mir in etwa so vorstellen: Der Charakter mit Asperger-Syndrom wird eingeführt nicht sogar als Ich-Erzähler, man bekommt erst einen Einblick in seinen geregelten Alltag, seine eigene Welt, dann auch in seine Probleme von den normalen Menschen misstrauisch betrachtet, allein auf einer Parkbank sitzend. Er stößt dann auf Casey und April und schafft es sogar sich mit ihnen anzufreunden, aber er würde selbst merken, dass sie Geheimnisse haben die Bekanntschaft mit den Turtles. Dann passiert es mehr oder weniger zufällig, dass der Autist auf die Turtles stößt und von ihnen fasziniert ist. Nachdem er ihnen versichert, dass er ihr Geheimnis bewahren kann, findet er in den Turtles, wenn nicht sogar in weiteren Tiermutanten wie Alopex und den Mutanimals Freunde, die sein Anderssein völlig akzeptieren können. Er würde sich gegenüber den Turtles sicher so ausdrücken: "Die Menschen bezeichnen euch Mutanten als Freaks. Ich bin zweifelsohne ein Mensch, aber auch ich werde als Freak betrachtet. Ich denke, Autisten und Mutanten sind am Ende doch nicht so verschieden." Der Autist hat Talente, die ihn für die Turtles zu einem wertvollen Verbündeten machen können. Kann mir schon vorstellen, dass der 2012-Casey sich für jemanden einsetzen würde, der ein Asperger-Autist ist. Generell für Leute, die als Außenseiter betrachtet und gemobbt werden. Der IDW-Casey würde ich auf jeden Fall zutrauen sich für Außenseiter einzusetzen. April (2012) würde mit ihrer Telepathie schon merken wenn jemand das Asperger-Syndrom hat. Die IDW-April hätte einfach ein gutes Herz für eine Person mit Asperger-Syndrom. Die Eurofurence würde ich wirklich gerne mal besuchen. Schöne Woche noch. Robert